1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules, in particular, to a shutter used in a micro camera module, and to a camera module having the shutter.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Currently, with rapid development of multimedia technology, micro camera modules are widely applied in various electric products, such as mobile phones. The micro camera modules are becoming small in size, and versatile in functions.
A camera module generally includes a lens, a shutter, a focusing motor, and a shutter motor. To meet miniaturization requirement of micro camera modules, micro shutters (i.e., silicon shutter made from silicon wafer) are highly desired. However, silicon wafer has a very smooth surface, which may reflect light irradiated thereon, and cause bright spots in the photos.
Therefore, there is a desire to develop a shutter that is capable of overcoming above problem.